We're A Miracle
by ROBINROX
Summary: DrxHr-Draco reflects on how Hermione and he got together while listening to her sing 'We're A Miracle'...I suck at summaries, I know.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. J.K. ROWLING DOES NOR DO I OWN THE SONG 'WE'RE A MIRACLE' CHRISTINA AGUILERA DOES.**

__

_Here we are, safe at last _

_We can breath a sigh, seems the storm has passed _

_Through it all, no one knew _

_That all the tears in heaven would bring me back to you _

_No one, I know _

_Imagined we would make it, _

_But it only matters that we both believed_  
  
Draco smiled up at Hermione. She was quite a good singer when she tried. They were in a karaoke bar, together in public for the first time ever. Ron and Harry were quite surprised and were just staring at Hermione on the stage as if she had just said she was going over to Voldemort's side. When they were younger, Draco and Hermione really did hate each other. They were total opposites, totally different.  
  
_You and me, we're a miracle._

_Meant to be, and nothing can change it _

_Mountains move and oceans part _

_When they are standing in our way _

_You and me, we're a miracle, _

_Angels stand watching over us, _

_And heaven shines upon us, everyday._  
  
But that had all changed one day. Before you jump to conclusions, it was not the day of the Yule Ball when Hermione looked so beautiful. For Draco, it was when she had gotten the bravery to slap him in their third year. It had been very surprising; since this was Hermione they were talking about, not Harry or Ron. Those two would have had a go at Draco in an instant. But Hermione was the quiet one, the sane one. And yet, she slapped him. Hard. She even left a mark.  
  
_Every time, I felt near defeat _

_You were there for me, oh, on my side completely _

_You gave me strength, you set me free _

_It's just because of you that I'm all that I can be, _

_When I'm with you _

_The world is ours to reach for _

_Together there is nothing we can't do_  
  
For Hermione, it HAD been at the Yule Ball. For reasons she wasn't even sure of, Draco's looks that year had sparked something inside her that she decided was just even more hate. In their fifth year, however, Hermione couldn't deny that she had growing feelings for the Slytherin boy who had made her life a living heck. She denied it to the last, especially when Draco became a part of the Inquisitorial Squad. That had just made her so mad; she swore to herself she was not starting to like Draco. And yet, when he asked her to meet him near the lake one spring afternoon via owl, she went.  
  
_You and me, we're a miracle. _

_Meant to be, and nothing can change it _

_Mountains move and oceans part _

_When they are standing in our way _

_You and me, we're a miracle, _

_Angels stand watching over us, _

_And heaven shines upon us, everyday._  
  
Draco had waited for what seemed like hours until Hermione had shown up, arms folded across her chest.

"What do you want?" she snapped, glaring. Draco sighed and looked at his feet. It was going to be hard to tell her how he felt, that was for sure...

"Well, there's something I need to tell you, Hermione." Hermione stared at Draco. Had he really just called her by her first name?

"Yes?" she asked, now quite curious. 'Curiosity killed the cat!' a little voice in the back of her mind said, but Hermione shushed it and waited for Draco to speak. He bit his lip.

"Perhaps it's just best if I show you..." he said, not sounding at all like his cocky, evil self. He looked Hermione straight in the eye for a few seconds, then grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her.  
  
_The chance was so unlikely _

_That we would ever be _

_Two stars among the heavens _

_Destiny brought you to me_

At first, Hermione was disgusted. But then, she decided she didn't mind it at all, and reciprocated the kiss. Draco was first to pull away, looking half-way between frightened and happy. 

"You aren't going to slap me?" Draco asked. Hermione shook her head with a small smile. Draco grinned. "Well, that's a relief. I thought you hated me! I KNEW you hated me!" Hermione nodded.

"As I knew you hated me. But we both turned out to be wrong, didn't we?" Draco smiled and nodded. He really wasn't that bad if you weren't someone he hated or was jealous of.  
  
_You and me, we're a miracle. _

_Meant to be, and nothing can change it _

_Mountains move and oceans part _

_When they are standing in our way _

_You and me, we're a miracle, _

_Angels stand watching over us, _

_And heaven shines upon us, everyday._

They had kept their relationship secret until their last year in Hogwarts. Then, they had announced it publicly. It was amazing to think about, that Harry and Ron just then got the news when it had been going around Hogwarts for a few months now. 'That's what comes from being on recon in other countries for three months, I guess.' Draco thought as he applauded Hermione's performance. She smiled and bowed, running down to Draco. 

"Was I good?" she asked, knowing Draco would give her the honest truth no matter what she asked or how she asked it. Draco smiled and kissed her forehead.

"It wasn't good." Hermione's face fell. "It was perfect." Hermione smiled and hugged Draco.


End file.
